User blog:Scarfacial/TODO List
This is my TODO list for Survival 303. I probably forgot to add a lot of things to it, so I will add on as I remember. Feel free to comment and converse. TODO * Rewrite admin commands system local admins = { lookupify{"Editors"}; lookupify{"Admins"}; lookupify{"Mods"}; lookupify{"Any Additional ranks"}; } local function GetStaffLevel(Name) for Tier, List in pairs(Admins) do if ListName then return Tier end end return 0 end * Rewrite all tool scripts to one central script ** Rewrite parts of Ranged weapons (Allow multiple arrow types at the same time) ** Prevent Repeated killing (Players shouldn't be able to kill a certain player more than X times/Y minutes) * Reshape Armor to match torso CharacterMeshes * GUI rework for all menu guis * Revamp FireScript into FireService (Less buggy!) * Finish and release 'Main Menu' * Tutorial Island for first time players and beginners ** Convert skills to DoubleConstrainedValue to prevent easy leveling on island ** Clear Backpacks and Stored Tools before leaving island * Finish Fishing rewrite (Scarfion Fishing Rod) * Change poison potency in food to be based on Skill level Poisonous.Value = Poisonous.Value * (GetSkill("Chemistry").Value/GetSkill("Chemistry").MaxValue) -- For you who can't script, this means max chemistry would be 100% deadly, whereas being only level 10/20 would be only half. * Fix milk ( Change Amnt to IntConstrainedValue, write failsafe) (Also fixed bug breaking tool when you unequip it while milking) * Fix fried chicken * Fix Medieval Gate gui (Localize it rather than handling via building script?) * Rewrite chat gui script. (255 lines? Ew. I can do better than this!) * Add darkness to Spirit's cave * Update IP bans/Permaban several IPs from wiki. * Tribe system rework (Coming Soon™) * Fix double-forage glitch ( Foraging multiple objects at once ) * iOS compatability (Fishing, building placement, removing armor, reset command) : NoBanana wrote: Buildings cannot be rotated when being placed It will just place it relative to where you are clicking (or tapping in our case), as we do not have a cursor, we just click. The move tool is something unlikely to ever become useable from IOS Mobile users cannot reset, so when dragseated into the floor, we cannot get out! * Move CraftScript tables to server-side * More sorting options for backpack * Fix Well Bug (Buckets destroying well) Ideas Undecided whether I want to add these ideas or not * Fall damage ::If a player jumps from a tall area, some damage may incur. ::Pros: ::- More realistic ::Cons: ::- Can not launch self from catapult for transportation ::- Some bugs may occur * Drop pack on death ::Upon death, Players drop a visual representation of their pack. May be limits to what is dropped, such as only dropping last 10 items foraged or 10% of pack'' Players receive a time limit in which only they can retrieve their pack. At end of time limit, anybody can retrieve the contents. * Difficulty ::Allow players to choose different difficulties. ::Newb - Slow stat loss, no pvp, can only forage new materials or own materials. Inventories persist on death. Only new players can choose this option. ::Beginner - Normal game ::Intermediate - Quicker stat loss, increased crafting exp. ::Expert - Intermediate + no grace period on retrieving pack if dropped on death. ::Extreme - Expert + Only one life. * PVP Rewards ::Since PVP is currently a low to no reward system, implement some kind of reward for successful pvp. Perhaps a random item or points towards a PVP rewards shop. Not too OP, but enough to make raiding a viable profession. (Maybe sell rare or unobtainable items like Poison, King Statue, Pumpkin Seeds and Fruitcake?) Category:Blog posts